SummerSlam 2015: Stephen Amell
The multiverse has shattered and the biggest crossover in WWE history will take place at SummerSlam when nefarious evildoers "The Prince of Dark Matter" Stardust and "The Bare-Knuckle Brawler" King Barrett join forces to battle "The Man That Gravity Forgot" Neville and DC Comics' Green Arrow – Stephen Amell. In May, lifelong WWE fan Stephen Amell — the star of the hit show "Arrow" and Casey Jones in next summer's “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2” — was sitting at ringside for the final Raw at Nassau Coliseum. Although Amell was only in attendance as a fan, that didn't stop Stardust from getting in the "Arrow" star's face, resulting in a tense stare down. Neville defeated Stardust in the match that followed, but The Prince of Dark Matter focused his attention on Amell — convinced that the actor wasn't just portraying Green Arrow — but that he actually is DC Comics' Emerald Archer. As a social media war of words erupted between Amell and Stardust, the Superstar from the Fifth Dimension continued his rivalry with Neville. Believing The Man That Gravity Forgot could be the hero to his villain, Stardust taunted the high-flying Superstar while also continuing to verbally jab at his Hollywood nemesis. As the exchanges and taunts intensified and Stardust sustained his insistence that Amell was actually Green Arrow, the star of “Arrow” announced he was coming to Raw as a special guest star — no doubt aiming to confront his foe. On Raw, Amell was sitting at ringside — preferring to sit with the WWE Universe during his visit as Raw's special guest star — he told Renee Young he believed that Stardust was a bit mixed up and hoped they could settle their differences. After Neville defeated King Barrett, Stardust appeared, taking out The Man That Gravity Forgot before sliding out of the ring to push his social media rival. Amell didn't take the attack lightly and hopped the barricade, jumped in the ring and retaliated against Stardust. Security immediately pulled Amell away as Barrett and Stardust retreated. After the match, Triple H chastized Amell for his actions. Much like his TV alter-ego, however, Amell refused to back down and he and Neville issued a challenge for SummerSlam. At first, The Game dismissed the actor's plea, but Amell was persistent and insisted on accepting all the risks that come with setting foot inside a WWE ring. After mulling his decision for a moment, Triple H made it official. Amell, of course, is no slouch when it comes to physicality. The Toronto native does many of his own stunts, trains in parkour and is an expert at the dauntingly difficult salmon ladder exercise. Stepping inside the squared circle against two former Intercontinental Champions is daring, but the “Arrow” star has the athletic ability and endurance to hold his own in a fight, especially with Neville in his corner. Then again, if he really is The Green Arrow as Stardust insists, then maybe all he needs is a handy boxing glove arrow. See also *SummerSlam 2015 Category:SummerSlam 2015